


Nightmares

by Roro



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, Dreamsharing, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forgive Me, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Nightmares, One Shot, Possessive Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Post-Venom (Movie 2018), Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Symbiotic Relationship, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Translation Available, Venom Symbiote Takes Care of Eddie Brock, Xenophilia, i don't have read the comic, i guess
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 17:37:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roro/pseuds/Roro
Summary: Eddie ha gli incubi e a Venom la cosa non piace.





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Nightmares](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602416) by [blackgoobae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackgoobae/pseuds/blackgoobae), [Roro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roro/pseuds/Roro)



> ♥ Betata dalla mia Deary ಌ che come sempre viene sfruttata e trascinata negli abissi più oscuri dei fandom.
> 
> ♠ Ah ma quindi non sono morta. Un giorno riuscirò a finire anche l'altra fic che sta ferma da nemmenovoglioricordarmiquanto, sigh.
> 
> ♣ Vorrei solo che tutti voi sapeste che il titolo originario e provvisorio di questa fic era "Simbionte è meglio." Non c'entrava nulla e l'ho cambiato, però che resti negli annali. 
> 
> ♦ Come ho scritto pure nei tag, NON ho letto il fumetto. Ho solo visto il film e so qualche info della storia originale perché l'ho letta su internet o mi è stata riferita da amici, ma in linea generale questi sono i Venom ed Eddie del film... almeno spero. Anche ciò che leggerete, non so se nel fumetto ha una spiegazione o no - non voglio spoilerare la mia stessa fic ahahahahah - ma nel caso, non odiatemi.

_Devo scappare, devo nascondermi. Volo letteralmente per i corridoi dell’istituto, tanto è forte il mio bisogno di fuggire. Non capisco perché ce l’abbiano con me, in fondo ho detto solo la verità, ho fatto solo la cosa giusta. È così che ci si deve comportare, ne sono assolutamente convinto. Allora perché Bobby e la sua banda continuano a comportarsi male e a picchiarmi ogni volta che li denuncio alla maestra? Sono loro che hanno sbagliato, loro dovrebbero pentirsi, non venire a cercarmi per pestarmi, tre contro uno. Vigliacchi. O forse il vigliacco sono io, perché invece di affrontarli a testa alta sto correndo il più lontano possibile, sperando con tutto me stesso che non mi trovino. Sono bravo a parole, ma uno schifo nei fatti._  
_I miei passi rimbombano troppo nei corridoi, dando un indizio più che palese ai miei persecutori su quale sia la direzione in cui cercarmi. Li sento muoversi e urlare il mio nome, li sento sempre più vicini, non voglio che mi prendano. Scatto sulla destra e mi avvio su per le scale. Se riuscissi a infilarmi in un’aula del secondo piano e a nascondermi dentro uno degli armadietti prima che loro possano raggiungermi forse, forse, questa volta potrei tornare a casa sulle mie gambe e non in ambulanza._  
_Il secondo piano è così vasto, tira un vento gelido a causa di tutte le finestre e porte spalancate per le pulizie del pomeriggio. Li sento ridere in fondo alle scale e scatto, i polmoni mi bruciano così tanto, ho le guance gelide e bollenti allo stesso tempo, non voglio che mi prendano, non di nuovo. Il corridoio è quasi finito, davanti a me solo la porta a vetri che dà sul terrazzino e l’ultima aula del piano; faccio per infilarmici quando un brivido mi percorre la spina dorsale e in quel momento capisco che è troppo tardi. Mi volto lentamente e loro sono lì. Bobby e i suoi due amici mi fissano ghignando, immobili, a pochi passi da me._  
_«Credevi davvero di riuscire a scapparci?»_  
_Bobby avanza sorridendo trionfale, io retrocedo di un passo, mi manca il fiato._  
_«Voleva tagliare la corda senza pagare per ciò che ha fatto!»_  
_Aggiunge il tipo alla sinistra di Bobby, avvicinandosi._  
_«Io? Siete stati voi a distruggere la macchina del Preside , voi dovete pagare!»_  
_La mano di Bobby scatta, mi agguanta rapida per la collottola._  
_«Non mi sono mai piaciuti gli uccellini spifferoni come te. È ora che impariate la lezione, una volta per tutte.»_  
_Basta un cenno, uno solo, verso i suoi due tirapiedi, e quelli mi afferrano uno le braccia, l’altro le gambe, sollevandomi. Sono atterrito non riesco nemmeno a parlare, il mio intero corpo è pervaso dal panico. Istintivamente scalcio e un mio piede, sfugge alla presa del tizio, finendogli dritto sul naso. Il rumore che sento sotto la suola della mia scarpa è raccapricciante, quello si scosta da me mollando la presa per tenersi il naso rotto e grondante sangue, e per una frazione di secondo restiamo tutti immobili, gli occhi fissi su tutto quel sangue sparso ovunque._  
_Quello alla fine punta i suoi occhi iniettati d’odio su di me, ancora tenuto fermo dall’altro tipo, e inizia a caricarmi con tutta la sua ira, mi irrigidisco, temendo il colpo che sicuramente mi frantumerà qualcosa, ma Bobby lo ferma prima._  
_«Calmati tu, lascialo a noi. Va a farti curare quel naso.»_  
_Il tizio vuole ribattere, vuole farmela pagare con le sue mani è evidente, ma la parola di Bobby è legge quindi, dopo avermi lanciato un’ultima occhiataccia, si volta verso il corridoio e sparisce alla nostra vista. In quel momento l’ho invidiato molto perché nonostante il naso rotto, almeno lui può andarsene._  
_È Bobby a prendere il posto del compare, tornando ad afferrarmi per i piedi con uno sguardo ancora più grondante d’odio rispetto a prima._  
_«Non solo fai la spia, ma ferisci anche uno dei miei amici in modo così vigliacco! Sei una femminuccia del cazzo e meriti d’avere una lezione! »_  
_In quel momento, guardando l’espressione di Bobby, il terrore finalmente mi costringe a spalancare la bocca e a urlare, urlo con quanto più fiato ho in gola, urlo mentre mi dibatto cercando di liberarmi dalla loro presa, ma è tutto vano. Tra le contorsioni vedo, con la coda dell’occhio, il balcone farsi sempre più vicino, poi, le mani che mi tengono stretto per la vita mi lasciano andare… oltre il bordo. Per un attimo mi manca il fiato, letteralmente, osservo la città dall’alto, capovolta, e la gola mi si chiude. Sollevo la testa, Bobby adesso mi regge per un piede mentre il suo amico mi tiene per l’altro. Le lacrime iniziano a scendermi lungo le tempie mentre guardo i loro volti sorridenti._  
_«Che dici, Bobby, se lasciassimo andare quest’uccellino, volerebbe di nuovo a fare la spia a qualche insegnante?»_  
_Bobby ridacchia, scrollandomi un po’ il piede e la città sotto di me prende a ballare._  
_«Non lo so , Mark, possiamo sempre provare. E se lo fa, nulla ci vieta di sopprimerlo. È questo che si fa con le bestie difettose o scomode , no?»_  
_I due parlano e ridono facendomi dondolare a destra e a sinistra. Disperato, provo ad allungare una mano insù cercando di raggiungere la ringhiera, ma Bobby mi pesta le dita facendomi urlare di dolore._  
_«Se ci riprovi, ti buttiamo giù dal terzo piano.»_  
_Continuano a farmi dondolare appeso per qualche minuto, poi, Bobby sentenzia._  
_«Credo che ci siamo divertiti abbastanza, Mark, se la femminuccia qui si scusa e giura che non farà mai più la spia possiamo anche tirarlo su.»_  
_Mi asciugo le lacrime, per vedere con chiarezza i volti dei miei due aguzzini, mi osservano con due sorrisi sornioni, certi di avermi piegato alla loro volontà._  
_«Non mi scuserò mai.»_  
_Riesco a gracchiare, la voce resa roca dalle urla e dalle lacrime. Il volto di Bobby diventa tetro._  
_Le sue mani lasciano la presa._  
_Poi tutto diventa freddo e nero._

Eddie.  
Spalanco gli occhi disorientato, ho il respiro affannato e sono coperto di sudore, ma sono al sicuro a casa mia, almeno quello. Mi alzo a sedere, passandomi una mano tra i capelli che si sono appiccicati alla fronte durante il sonno, odio fare quell’incubo.  
Sento un lieve senso di formicolio partirmi dalla mano sinistra, so bene cosa significa. In pochi istanti, una piccola replica del volto di Venom prende forma uscendo dal mio braccio, come un lungo serpentello, e mi fissa.  
**«Eddie cos’hai?»**  
Scuoto la testa, cercando di liquidare il discorso, e mi alzo per andare in bagno a rinfrescarmi un po’.  
«Credevo che tu sapessi sempre tutto quello che succede nella mia testa.»  
Non risponde subito, dormendo solo con i boxer, lo vedo cambiare posizione sul mio corpo, strisciando lentamente prima sul tutto il mio braccio, per andarsi ad appoggiare sulla spalla.  
**«È complicato.»**  
Risponde.  
Io liquido il discorso con un grugnito ed entro in bagno, mi sciacquo la faccia e sento il freddo penetrarmi nelle ossa, rinvigorendomi un po’ e scacciandomi di dosso la brutta sensazione lasciatami da quell’incubo di merda.  
**«Cos’hai sognato, Eddie?»**  
Chiudo la porta del bagno con un calcio e vado in cucina, non ne voglio parlare, non con lui. Ma so quanto può essere insistente.  
«Ricordi del mio passato.»  
**«Raccontami.»**  
Apro lo sportello del frigorifero e tiro fuori il cartone del succo di frutta, bevo una lunga sorsata, più per evitare l’argomento che per vera sete.  
«Perché ti interessa tanto?»  
Il volto di Venom compare davanti alla mia faccia.  
**«Tu sei mio, Eddie, e io ho giurato di proteggerti da tutto e tutti, anche dalla tua stessa mente.»**  
Lo scosto con una mano e rimetto il succo in frigo, chiudendolo e tornando verso il letto.  
«Non servirebbe a niente comunque.»  
Mormoro, sdraiandomi sulle lenzuola sfatte. Già in passato avevo fatto un discorso simile, con Annie, anche lei sosteneva di poter scacciare i brutti ricordi con la sua presenza, diceva che se dormivamo abbracciati la sua positività e il suo amore nei miei confronti mi avrebbero impedito di avere degli incubi. Non aveva funzionato.  
In un attimo, Venom si materializza sdraiato accanto a me, il gigantesco e oscuro simbionte che tutti temono ma che ora cerca di entrare in sintonia con me. Quasi mi viene da ridere se penso che quello è lo stesso essere che stacca la testa alle persone. Se ne sta immobile, sdraiato su un fianco ad osservarmi con quei suoi lunghi occhi bianchi. Guardo in basso, verso il mio fianco dove un filamento nero unisce ancora il mio corpo al suo.  
«Non mi ricordo bene quando è successo…» inizio fissando quel filamento come se ne andasse della mia stessa vita. «ero piccolo, o forse solo poco sviluppato per uno della mia età. Comunque, sono sempre stato dell’idea che bisognasse sempre lottare per ciò in cui si crede, per la verità.»  
Inspiro profondamente, mi sembra quasi ridicolo lo star facendo questa conversazione mezzo nudo con Venom, nel bel mezzo della notte.  
«Un giorno, a causa di questa mia convinzione, pestai i piedi al bullo sbagliato – in realtà già altre volte le nostre strade si erano incrociate, quindi sapevo bene cosa poteva farmi – ma quella volta fu peggio. Lui beh…»  
Sollevo lo sguardo per incontrare quello di Venom, i suoi occhi sono attenti, fissi su di me.  
«Mi fece penzolare da un balcone del secondo piano della nostra scuola, dopodiché, visto che non mi comportai come lui voleva, mi lasciò cadere.»  
**«È per questo che hai paura delle altezze.»**  
Annuisco, tornando a voltarmi verso il soffitto, sono anni che non racconto questa storia e mi lascia sempre un po’ sconvolto il farlo.  
**«E cosa ti accadde, dopo?»**  
Sollevo le spalle.  
«Mi risvegliai in ospedale, non ricordo i dettagli della caduta ma dalle ferite riportate, ero riuscito a muovermi in tempo per non cadere dritto di testa. Tuttavia ero rimasto in coma per alcuni giorni, durante i quali mi avevano operato per una vertebra danneggiata, costole, braccia e, stranamente, una sola gamba rotta.»  
**«E alla persona che ti fece questo?»**  
La voce di Venom è un po’ più distorta del normale.  
**«Cosa successe a lui?»**  
Volto il capo per tornare a guardarlo, ora i suoi occhi sono ridotti a due fessure, ha tutti i muscoli tesi, quasi fosse pronto per attaccare qualcuno.  
«Lui e i suoi amici vennero espulsi dalla scuola, non so che fine fecero, francamente non mi interessa.»  
**«A me interessa!»**  
Scatta lui, mettendosi a sedere sul letto e picchiando così forte la parete da lasciarci l’impronta, questa cosa andrà sistemata al più presto o i vicini si lamenteranno di nuovo.  
**«Voglio le loro teste!»**  
Il mio cuore, nell’udire quelle parole, perde un battito ma decido di ignorarlo. Ho un simbionte inferocito da gestire. Quindi mi alzo, mettendomi a sedere davanti a lui.  
«Adesso calmati! Prima di tutto, sono passati anni, chissà dove sono o se sono ancora vivi o se magari sono rinsaviti e sono diventate delle brave persone, può anche essere! Secondo, non puoi mangiare la testa di chi che sia solo perché ti fanno arrabbiare, abbiamo fatto un patto!»  
Venom mi fissa immobile poi abbassa lo sguardo sulle mie mani. Si allunga per afferrarle e le stringe vigorosamente, fondendosi anche un po’ con la mia carne.  
**«Ti hanno fatto soffrire , Eddie e ti fanno soffrire ancora adesso. Voglio la soddisfazione di staccargli la testa e di gettare i loro cadaveri ai tuoi piedi.»**  
Non dovrei provare piacere per una frase simile, eppure lo provo. Il mio cuore inizia a battere forsennatamente nel petto al solo pensiero che qualcuno voglia fare questo per me. Anche se stiamo comunque parlando di omicidio, nel mio cervello è romantico, credo di avere qualche problema, ma del resto accetto senza problemi la convivenza con un simbionte alieno nel mio corpo, tanto normale non devo essere.  
«Ti ringrazio,» mormoro accennando un sorrido «ma, davvero, non serve. Sono un uomo adulto, posso convivere con un incubo o due al mese.» o a settimana.  
Venom mi lancia un’occhiata di sbieco, non mi pare perfettamente convinto, tuttavia rientra senza fare altre storie nel mio corpo e io resto di nuovo da solo.  
Torno a sdraiarmi, torno a fissare quella crepa sul soffitto che da sempre mi accompagna tra le braccia di Morfeo.

_Devo scappare, devo nascondermi. Volo letteralmente per i corridoi dell’istituto, tanto è forte il mio bisogno di fuggire. Attorno a me diventa tutto più scuro, non capisco perché sto scappando, non capisco cosa stia succedendo, il mio corpo diventa sempre più lento ma devo scappare, devo scappare da… da cosa?_  
_Mi fermo ansante e volto il capo, cercando di orientarmi. I corridoi della scuola sono tutti uguali, deserti e silenziosi. Vorrei capire perché stessi correndo prima. So che c’era un buon motivo, ma non ricordo._  
_Il mio corpo si muove da solo, come guidato da una forza sconosciuta e camminando, arrivo fin davanti al balcone del secondo piano._  
_Perché sono qui?_  
_«Credevi davvero di riuscire a scapparci?»_  
_Mi volto perplesso._  
_Ci sono tre ragazzetti davanti a me, tre spilungoni che io conosco, io sento di conoscere in qualche modo._  
_«Voleva tagliare la corda senza pagare per ciò che ha fatto!»_  
_Esclama uno dei tre mentre si avvicinano, cercando di sembrare minacciosi. Non capisco._  
_«Chi siete?»_  
_I tre si bloccano, palesemente sorpresi dalla mia domanda, e anche io lo sono, non dalla domanda, ma dalla mia voce. È profonda, è… adulta. Abbasso lo sguardo… sì, io sono un adulto._  
_«Questa fighetta crede di poterci intimidire solo perché ha messo su un po’ di muscoli? Ah!»_  
_Il più alto e piazzato dei tre si fa avanti, cerca di fronteggiarmi, ma sono molto più alto di lui, quindi il tutto risulta piuttosto patetico._  
_«Come, scusa?»_  
_Chiedo, continuando a non capire perché io mi trovi lì né chi siano quei ragazzini o cosa vogliano da me._  
_Il tipo davanti a me non gradisce la mia risposta, fa per tirarmi un pugno, ma qualcosa dietro di me scatta per bloccarlo. Osservo con stupore un grosso, tentacolo nero avvinghiarsi attorno al pugno del ragazzo… e spaccarglielo._  
_Il ragazzo urla disperato tenendosi il polso ferito e cadendo in ginocchio ai miei piedi mentre gli altri due indietreggiano spaventati, osservando atterriti qualcosa alle mie spalle. Mi volto anche io ed è in quel momento, vedendo Venom comparirmi davanti in tutta la sua gloriosa forma, che tutti i ricordi mi assalgono._  
_Lo fisso sorpreso per un lunghissimo istante, nessuno dei due parla, non ce n’è bisogno. Poi, mi sorpassa e si dirige verso i ragazzi che stanno cercando di scappare, abbandonando Bobby al suo destino._  
_Venom li raggiunge istantaneamente con i suoi tentacoli e li trascina di nuovo davanti a me, costringendoli in ginocchio._  
_I tre ragazzi piangono, si disperano, supplicano pietà._  
_**Pietà?**_  
_Venom si china davanti ai loro volti rigati di lacrime e muco._  
_**Voi avete avuto pietà di Eddie? Voi l’avete risparmiato?**_  
_Nessuno dei tre risponde, Bobby mugola parole incomprensibili dondolandosi sulle ginocchia con gli occhi fissi sulla mano maciullata._  
_**Voi avete toccato ciò che è mio. Gli avete fatto male e noi adesso ne faremo a voi, molto.**_  
_E, come conferma delle sue parole, agguanta il braccio di Mark e con un violento strattone, glielo strappa. Il sangue prende a schizzare ovunque e le urla di Mark riecheggiano ovunque. Osservo la scena, so che dovrei agire e fermare tutto, so che dovrei far smettere questa barbarie. Ma Venom è qui, e sta facendo tutto questo per me, mi sta vendicando a modo suo, non posso far altro che fissare la scena, senza fiato._  
_Lo guardo mutilare i corpi dei miei assalitori, pezzo dopo pezzo, li sento urlare ma senza mai poter svenire, costretti a provare fino all’ultima briciola di quel dolore che lui ha deciso di infliggergli. Lascia Bobby per ultimo, perché sa che lui è il capo, da lui è partito tutto, lui è il problema._  
_A lui riserva il trattamento peggiore. Gli rompe ogni singolo osso presente nel suo corpo e poi, lentamente, inizia a spellarlo tirandogli via la carne e lasciando solo i muscoli. Non so per quanto tempo restiamo così, non so per quanto tempo va avanti quella tortura volutamente lunga. So solo che quando alla fine dei tre non resta che un ammasso di carne balbettante incoerenze, Venom, il mio Venom tutto imbrattato di sangue, li solleva e stacca loro la testa con un singolo morso, gettando poi i loro cadaveri ai miei piedi. Solo con Bobby è diverso, gliela stacca sì, ma lentamente, con una delle sue grosse mani, in modo che possa soffrire fino all’ultimo, che non possa godere nemmeno di avere una morte rapida. Poi, anche il suo cadavere finisce sul mucchio ai miei piedi e la sua testa nello stomaco di Venom._  
_Il silenzio ora pervade quel corridoio intriso di sangue._  
_Fisso Venom che ansima, i pugni stretti, lo sguardo basso verso il cumulo di carne che un tempo erano persone._  
_«Grazie.»_  
_È tutto quello che riesco a dire, la voce resa roca dall’emozione. I suoi occhi saettano in alto, cercano i miei, ci fissiamo a lungo._  
_**Ti proteggerò sempre, Eddie.**_  
_Lentamente, scavalco i corpi senza vita davanti a me e mi avvicino a lui, incapace di proferire parola a causa dell’emozione, tendo semplicemente le mani e lui capisce, lui capisce sempre. Allarga le braccia e io affondo il volto dentro il suo immenso petto, lo stringo a me incurante del sangue. Le sue braccia mi circondano, il suo intero essere mi circonda, mi racchiude in un bozzolo._  
_Ancora una volta è diventato tutto buio, ma questa volta è caldo, questa volta sono al sicuro, sono a casa._

Mi allungo e lo bacio.  
Perché sento che devo farlo, che voglio farlo. E lui risponde entusiasta, mi circonda il volto con le mani, mentre i suoi tentacoli mi afferrano i boxer e me li calano senza tanti complimenti. Sono nudo sotto il corpo possente di un simbionte che sta infilando la sua lingua lunghissima nella mia bocca, circondando la mia , carezzandola.  
**Sei mio, Eddie.**  
Le sue parole mi rimbombano nel cervello, com’è successo durante tutto il sogno, mi arrendo a quel dato di fatto, sono suo, tanto quanto lui è mio. Lo lascio giocare col mio corpo, lo sento fondersi con esso, mi circonda con il suo intero essere, diventiamo una cosa sola.  
Si stacca dalla mia bocca, il che mi permette di riprendere fiato, e il suo volto sparisce dalla mia vista. Vorrei alzarmi ma i suoi tentacoli mi tengono immobile sul letto, le gambe spalancate.  
**«Voglio vedere ciò che è mio, Eddie.»**  
Tremo sentendo quelle parole, ho le palpitazioni che vanno a mille e al mio cazzo piace l’idea d’essere osservato, perché svetta glorioso tra le mie gambe oscenamente spalancate.  
Sento Venom sogghignare e riesco a sollevare la testa quel tanto che basta per vederlo chinarsi sulla mia erezione e circondarla con la lingua. Spalanco la bocca, estasiato dal sentire quel muscolo attorno al mio pene turgido, poi, Venom inizia a far roteare la lingua e in quel momento, credo di impazzire. Getto il capo all’indietro, gemendo a gran voce e sperando in cuor mio che i vicini siano già usciti. Venom però non è ancora soddisfatto, dopo aver tolto la lingua sento il suo fiato caldo sulla punta del mio pene e le file dei suoi affilatissimi denti graffiarmi lievemente lungo tutta l’asta. È una sensazione così intensa che credo di vedere le stelle, ansimo in cerca d’aria e provo a muovere disperatamente il bacino per avere un po’ di sollievo, ma Venom stesso mi tiene perfettamente immobile, alla sua completa mercé.  
Vorrei dirgli di scostarsi, di darmi un po’ di sollievo, ma non riesco a farlo, vuole che mi abbandoni totalmente a lui e anche io lo desidero. Mi rilasso, limitandomi a gemere e a godermi quelle attenzioni.  
Venom, soddisfatto della mia resa, si stacca definitivamente dal mio sesso e, senza tante cerimonie, facendo leva con il suo intero essere, mi ribalta prono sul letto, volto il capo per respirare meglio e allo stesso tempo cercare di osservarlo con la coda dell’occhio, sento che mi muove il bacino per farmelo sollevare e io agevolo il movimento, arrivando a poggiare le ginocchia sul materasso per sostenermi meglio.  
Mi allarga le natiche, e arrossisco tremendamente imbarazzato. Non sono mai stato così esposto alla vista di qualcuno, nemmeno di Annie. Stringo le mani attorno a quei tentacoli, ed essi si plasmano fino a diventare mani, che mi stringono a loro volta.  
Di nuovo, la sua lingua è lì, a stuzzicare la mia apertura, la lecca, ci passa sopra un paio di volte, poi la penetra piano, credo per paura di farmi male o spaventarmi. Io mi irrigidisco un po’, ma è così strano e allo stesso tempo erotico sentirlo in questo modo dentro di me e, mentre lui gioca con la mia entrata, i suoi tentacoli hanno preso a strisciare su tutto il mio corpo provocandomi brividi di piacere. Lo sento sul mio collo, sui miei capezzoli, sui miei fianchi, sul mio cazzo, ovunque. Mi penetra a fondo con la sua lunga lingua senza mai smettere di muoverla e io sento che sono tremendamente vicino al culmine, sento che sto per scoppiare.  
**Voglio sentire che sapore ha il tuo sperma, Eddie.**  
Lo sento ringhiare, un ringhio basso e gutturale, che si ripercuote così in profondità da far vibrare anche la mia prostata, mi inarco in preda all’estasi. Vengo così, con la sua lingua affondata nel culo, e il suo intero essere avvinghiato al mio corpo, per un attimo sento che potrei svenire da un momento all’altro. Ma Venom è lì, so che si prenderebbe cura di me anche in quel caso. Crollo disteso sul letto ansante e mi volto, cercandolo con lo sguardo. Lo trovo seduto in fondo al letto che si sta leccando la mano ricoperta di sperma, del mio sperma. Dovrei trovare tutto ciò estremamente imbarazzante, invece, questa scena mi scatena un brivido lussurioso giù lungo la spina dorsale, dritto al mio pene, che cerca di nuovo di indurirsi. Anche lui se ne accorge e sorride con quella sua larghissima bocca dentata, strisciando, si fa strada sul mio corpo sudato e arriva sulla mia spalla, e lì giace, mezzo fuori, mezzo dentro di me, con un braccio che mi circonda possessivamente la vita e una gamba sopra le mie.  
Struscia il volto contro la mia spalla, e io allungo una mano per carezzargli la testa, lo sento quasi fare le fusa.  
**«Hai un buon sapore, Eddie.»**  
Ridacchio.  
«Beh, grazie.»  
Mi acciglio.  
«Venom, tu… non… ecco non sei...?»  
**«Non ti preoccupare Eddie, faremo sesso ma non sei ancora pronto.»**  
Lo guardo scostando la testa, lui continua a tenere il volto sulla mia spalla, gli occhi chiusi e un sorrisino scemo sulla bocca.  
«Non mi sto preoccupando! Dicevo solo che… sai, è scortese non ricambiare.»  
Lui apre un occhio e mi guarda per un istante, poi solleva di scatto la testa e mi bacia. Le nostre lingue si cercano, si trovano e danzano come due vecchie amanti. Quando si stacca ho la testa tra le nuvole e il volto in fiamme, lui sorride tornando a sistemarsi sulla mia testa.  
**«Non serve ricambiare, tu sei mio. Mi prendo ciò che voglio quando voglio, Eddie.»**  
E rimaniamo così, lui beatamente appisolato sulla mia spalla, io col volto in fiamme, una marea di pensieri nel cervello e un piccolo sorriso che mi increspa le labbra.  
Fuori dalla finestra, gli uccellini continuano a cinguettare e, in qualche modo, la mia vita è di nuovo cambiata. Decisamente in meglio.

Adesso non ho più paura di addormentarmi, non ho più paura di sognare, perché so che ci sarà lui a proteggermi.  
E non importa quante volte cadrò, lui mi afferrerà sempre.


End file.
